En temps!
by Izaza
Summary: Quatre jeunes hommes font un voyage dans le futur, pour découvrir leur triste sort. Peuvent-ils changer leur triste sort, seul une personne se rappelle de son aventure au retour, mais est-ce que ses amis vont le croire?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ou bonsoir :)_

_Voici ma première FanFiction, alors svp si vous aviez ou pas une petite review serait la bienvenue :)_

_Les premiers chapitres seront corrigés :)_

_Je tiens à dire merci à ma chère beta : Hachi osaki :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Harry était avec Ron et Hermione, dans leur salle commune. L'année venait de commencer et ils parlaient de leurs vacances, bien qu'Harry ne parlait pas. Ron et Hermione expliquaient en détail tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry regardait le journal des sorciers et il y vit un visage inconnu.  
_  
-Sirius Black? Qui est-ce ce Sirius Black? Demanda Harry.  
-C'est un meurtrier qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban. «C'était Ron qui venait de répondre.» Mon père dit qu'il est très cruel et que c'est le premier qui s'est échappé de cet enfer.  
-Un meurtrier qui s'évade? Hermione avait l'air troublée.  
-Comment a-t-il fait pour se s'évader? Demanda Harry.

-Personne ne sait comment il a fait, on sait juste qu'il est le premier à réussir...  
-Ron, tu crois qu'il veut quelque chose? Questionna Hermione

-Ça se pourrait, mon père dit qu'il était un sorcier très puissant et qu'il était au service de tu-sais-qui.  
-Alors il ne mérite pas de vivre! C'était Harry qui criait.  
-Harry, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a bien pu faire...  
-On s'en fout Mione, il ne mérite pas de s'être évadé de prison!  
_En ce moment-là, un nuage bleuté et violet venait d'apparaitre devant les trois jeunes personnes. Harry se leva aussi vite que possible, en entrainant Ron et Hermione avec lui. Quatre jeunes hommes étaient apparus devant le trio. Le premier était grand et maigre et il avait des cicatrices sur le visage, le deuxième était petit et un peu gros, le troisième avait des cheveux brun et souriait et le dernier ressemblait énormément au jeune héros. _  
-Moony? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'était le troisième garçon qui posait la question.  
-J'en ai aucune idée Padfoot. Répondit le dénommé Moony.  
-Vous êtes ? Demanda Hermione, mais elle se doutait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

-Pardonnez-nous notre impolitesse très chère, je m'appelle Sirius Black, à ma gauche c'est Remus Lupin, à ma droite James Potter et derrière nous, Peter Pettigrow.  
_Harry s'avança vers le dénommé James Potter._  
-Tu es James Potter?  
-Qui crois-tu que je suis?  
-Mon père!  
_Les quatre garçons se regardèrent avec une expression qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue, ils étaient donc dans le futur, et pas n'importe lequel, ils étaient avec leur future génération! _

-Tu es le fils de Prongs? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.  
-Oui, mais je ne le connais pas, il est mort quand j'avais un an.  
-Qui? Demanda l'un de ses amis.

_En ce moment, un des professeurs entra dans la pièce et fut sur le choc._


	2. Chapter 2

Voici les bons chapritres (pardon!) Quand j'ai voulu remplacer mon document par un nouveau qui était travaillé, je me suis mélangée de document (encore une fois pardon)

Voici les bons documents, et rassurez-vous ça n'arrivera plus :)

Merci pour les reviews de m'avoir informer :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda le professeur Lupin.

-Oh mon dieu! Moony! C'est toi! «C'était Sirius qui avait remarqué la ressemblance entre le Monny du futur et le Moony du passé. »  
-Tu te ressembles Moony, mais tu es plus maigre et tu as des vêtements pitoyables...  
-Prongs! Cria Remus et Moony qui avaient crié en même temps.  
-Désolé...  
-Tu as raison James, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas de travail constant à cause de mon problème.  
-Et nous? Demanda Sirius.  
-Je suis le seul de nous quatre...  
-QUOI?! Crièrent James, Remus, Sirius et Peter en même temps.  
-Attendez, je n'ai pas fini! Bon, je suis le seul de nous quatre qui est en liberté, James tu es mort tout comme Peter...  
-Et moi? Moony? Je suis quoi?  
-Un évadé de prison d'Azkaban...  
-J'ai été à Azkaban et je me suis évadé?  
-Oui!  
-Pourquoi Padfoot est à Azkaban ? Demanda le Moony du passé.  
-Pour meurtre...  
-QUOI!? Non, Moony j'aurais jamais tué quelqu'un!  
-Tu as tué une personne et deux autresen dénonçant Prongs...  
-Je n'aurais jamais trahi Prongs! Ça doit être une erreur Remus, James, Peter ?

-Je ne crois pas que Pad aurait fait ça, écoutes mon moi du futur, rappelles toi de l'accident de Snape, comment pendant une semaine il ne voulait plus rien dire, rien faire, qu'il avait honte et peur de nous perdre. «Moony regardait son lui du futur et Remus vit qu'il avait tout à fait raison.»  
-Je n'en sais rien Sirius, mais on pourrait essayer de voir avec ton toi futur.  
_Harry décida que c'était le moment de parler._  
-Je m'en fous de ce que vous êtes en train de dire, mais Remus tu nous dois des explications, surtout à MOI!  
-Je vois qu'il n'a pas mon caractère, mais celui de Lily, les garsje vais enfin sortir avec Evans!  
-Oui, James, on a vu, tu en as même le fruit devant toi! Répondit Sirius qui avait répondu.  
-Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Pad est en prison, et ce qu'il a fait? Remus avait posé la question que tous les jeunes attendaient, même le trio.  
_Remus prit une grande inspiration, il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui l'avait fait autant souffrir. La mort de Peter et de James, puis Sirius envoyé à Azkaban. Ça avait été une période affreuse pour lui, tout comme maintenant :voir les Maraudeurs regroupés et unis, lui faisait très mal._  
-Bon, je présume que vous avez le droit de le savoir, mais avant, Harry vient ici, _Harry s'avança vers le professeur, _je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai et faux, car en yréfléchissant, je ne crois pas que Sirius ait fait ça, ainsi je voudrais que personne ne parle, ni ne pose des questions. Je ne le veux pas, car je ne serais pas capable de continuer ensuite. Est-ce compris?  
_Les quatre Maraudeurs et le trio approuvèrent de la tête. Remus savait que Sirius ne serait pas capable de se retenirde poser des questions._  
-Surtout toi, Sirius, comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai ou faux, il y a trop de trous dans toute cette histoire. Je commence, Sirius et James vous êtes devenus des Aurors, Peter, malheureusement je n'en ai aucune idée, et moi je suis toujours le même, sans travail constant. Bon, pour revenir à James, tu t'es marié avec Lily, tu as eu un enfant et vous étiez en danger en 1980.C'est Severus qui vous avait mis au courant. _Tous les regards étaient surpris, Severus Snape? Heureusement pour Remus, personne n'avait posé de question._ Ensuite, vous aviez fait un sort de fidélité, Sirius et James. Malheureusement, ceci est la partie non-compréhensive. Sirius t'a trahi en étant au service de vous-savez-qui et en dénonçant où vous vous cachiez, Lily, Harry et toi. Vous êtes décédés le 31 octobre 1981, Harry n'avait qu'un an. Ensuite Sirius voulut tuer Peter et on ne retrouva qu'un doigt de celui-ci. Sirius a été attrapé par les Aurors et il est allé à Azkaban, il vient d'en sortir, après douze ansd'emprisonnement. Ensuite, Sirius, tu as voulus tuer Peter….  
_Les quatre garçons se regardèrent avec des yeux à la fois horrifiés et apeurés. Remus regardait ses amis, il se souvenait que dans leur temps, tout était parfait._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :) voici le chapitre corrigé :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_Sirius était bouche-bée, comment il aurait pu faire ça? Comment il a pu trahir son meilleur ami. Il n'en savait rien, tout comme ses trois autres amis. Peter était le traitre, il le savait. Il avait déjà commencé à les trahir un peu, en dévoilant les blagues qu'ils voulaient faire aux Serpentards, et pleins de petits détails du genre. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit un traitre au point de tuer son ami James. Harry était perdu, le Sirius du passé avait l'air très proche de son père, il avait l'air de ne pas y croire, peut-êtreque ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait trahi ses parents. Monny n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ou plutôt ses oreilles, comment Padfoot aurait-il pu faire ça ? Lui aussi était très surpris, il ne croyaitpas Sirius capable. James regardait Pad, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui faire ça, son frère de coeur ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal. À lui ou à n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce, ok, il avait fait une bêtise avec Snape, mais il avait regretté. Ron était perdu comme à son habitude et Hermione ne voyait rien de méchant dans le comportement de ce cher Sirius Black, devant elle. Un long silence envahissait la pièce, tout le monde avait l'air d'être dans leurs réflexions personnelles. Au bout de deux minutes, Padfoot prit la parole._  
-Désolé Remus, mais je n'aurais jamais fait ça, je n'aurais jamais laissé Moony tout seul pendant douze ans, je n'aurais jamais livré Prongs à vous-savez-qui et je n'aurais jamais tué Worms.  
-Je ne sais pas Sirius, tu as quand même envoyé Snape vers un loup-garou. _C'était Peter qui avait décidé de répondre à Padfoot, afin que les soupçons ne viennent pas sur lui._  
-Worms! Pad ne savait pas que Snape allait l'écouter, il sait qu'il est intelligent! Ensuite,ça serait arrivé quand même, puisque Snape y allait de lui-même. _Son frère de coeur avait pris sa défense._  
-Prongs, tu sais que j'aurais pu...  
-Moony ne soit pas comme ça! Bon, on doit savoir la vérité, hum, Harry tu dois avoir la carte des Maraudeurs?  
-La quoi?  
-Harry n'a que ta cape James.  
-Merde.  
-Euh... j'ai la carte, mais je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez avant moi...  
-Harry, c'est Remus qui a fait la carte, c'était une idée de Pad et moi.  
-Je parle avec mon père que je ne connais même pas, je suis avec mon père et je me sens comme un idiot!  
-Pourquoi?  
-J'ai dit que Sirius Black ne méritait pas de vivre, car il était au service de Voldemort.  
-Avant que tu t'énerves Prongs, il a été élevé par des Moldus.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il ne craint pas les noms.  
_Harry et James se regardèrent. Un moment qui était à la fois bon et mauvais envahissaitla pièce. Tout le groupe se tourna vers un chien noir. Le chien grogna en regardant Peter, les Maraudeurs regardaient le Sirius du futur. Quand le chien remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas juste Peter, il vitson neveu ainsi que son double du passé. Il prit sa forme origine.__  
_  
-Allons à la salle sur demande. _C'était le Sirius du futur qui avait parlé en même temps que Padfoot,_  
_Les huit personnes allèrent vers la salle sur demande, c'était Harry quiétait passé trois fois devant pour que la salle apparaisse. Quand le groupe entra dans la pièce, il y avait trois divans, une salle avec un petit repas, une salle de bain et une chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait une chambre, mais il faut croire que son esprit en voulait une._  
_-_Maintenant, allons-nous expliquer! _Hermione et Ron s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, avec Harry et Remus. Padfoot, Prongs, Worms et Moony étaient allés sur l'autre divan, et s'étaient fait une place pour eux quatre. Sirius, était habillé avec la tenue de la prison et avait les cheveux gras. Il regarda tout le monde et entra dans la salle de bain... _  
_Dix minutes plus tard..._  
_Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, il s'était lavé! Les quatre amis se mirent à rirent, tout ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment était de ce lave. Il y avait Padfoot, Prongs et Moony, mais Sirius Black devait se laver, il se sentait sale..._  
-Je suis content de te voir, Remus, tu m'as manqué...  
-Pas la peine Sirius, je ne sais même plus qui croire, Padfoot a déjà essayé et il a réussi à me mélanger la tête!  
-Padfoot? Tu veux dire mon moi passé? Harry, tu ressembles tant à ton père, sauf...  
-Mes yeux, je sais. Je veux savoir la vérité!  
-Bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que les Maraudeurs vont me croire...  
-Essais toujours, on ne croit pas la version de Remus, donc on va écouter la version de Sirius.  
-Il y a des parties vraies dans son histoire, on était Auror, Remus vivait avec moi...  
-Quoi? Tu n'as pas dit cette info, Remus! _C'était James qui était en colère, comment il avait pu oublier de dire cette information! _Sirius et toi vous viviez ensemble!  
-Calme tes nerfs, Prongs, pas ensemble dans le sens de couple, ensemble dans le sens que Remus vivait avec moi puisqu'il est pauvre à cause de sa lycanthropie.  
-Ok, on revient à nos moutons, Remus a dit sa version, c'est maintenant à toi Sirius et fait gaffe._ C'était le jeune héros qui le mettait en garde, il ne voulait pas qu'il leur mente, mais il allait revenir sur le sujet de la lycanthropie de Remus et de Moony._  
-Par où commencer? Je vais commencer par le début, je voulais te dire Moony, je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser seul pendant tout ce temps, je m'en excuse, ensuite James, je n'aurais pas dû changer de gardien, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Alors la vérité, c'est que James et moi avions pensé à changer de gardien à la dernière minute, car vous-savez-qui aurait su que James m'aurait choisi. Et puisque Remus est en mauvaise condition tous les 28 jours, j'avais pensé à la dernière personne de notre famille...  
-Worms! _C'était les cris désespérés des trois Maraudeurs._ Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça!  
-Il n'a rien fait, encore. Même s'il vous trahi depuis plus d'un an, enfin bref, quand j'ai appris la mort de mon meilleur ami, j'ai voulu me venger sur Peter et il s'est coupé et s'est transformé en rat. Ensuite, je ne me rappelle plus, hum... j'ai eu l'influence sur l'esprit et c'est flou dans mon esprit...  
-C'est normal Sirius, tu étais en présence d'un détraqueur pendant 12 ans !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :)**

**Voici le chapitre corrigé :D **

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews :D Et merci à ma Beta : Hachi osaki :)**

* * *

_Sirius Black regardait son jeune lui, il se trouvait tellement heureux... Le Sirius du futur n'était plus ce qu'il avait pu être. Remus regardait Sirius, depuis 12 ans qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot, qu'il n'avait pu lui demander ce qui s'était réellement passé, même s'il croyait Sirius coupable, il aurait cru tout ce qui lui aurait dit. Même si beaucoup disaient que Sirius et James étaient frère de coeur, Remus était quelqu'un de très proche de Sirius. En réfléchissant, tous les Maraudeurs étaient très proches sauf Peter. Comment il avait pu être aussi____ naif!__ Un de ses meilleurs amis, un meurtrier! Quand il y réfléchissait bien, Sirius n'aurait jamais fait ça à son frère de cœur. Comment il avait pu être aussi innocent! Il n'en revenait pas! Harry, Hermione et Ron n'osaient pas dire un mot et ils savaient que c'était inutile. Mais quelque chose intrigua Harry : comment son père était arrivé ici? Padfoot r____egardait son lui futur__, il voyait qu'il ne mentait pas. D'un côté il se connaissait assez, même ses gestes prouvaient qu'il disait la pure vérité. Prongs regardait son fils, il n'avait donc même pas connu son propre fils! Lily non plus, il fut pris d'émotions. Où avait-il vécu pendant tout ce temps? Moony regardait tout le monde, son secret avait été dévoilé aussi facilement. Sûrement que Sirius n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences, mais Remus n'avait même pas réagit. Worms ne comprenait rien, mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, son secret était dévoilé..._  
-Comment? _C'était Prongs qui avait posé la question._  
-Comment quoi?_Demanda un Moony perdu._  
-Je parle à Remus, comment suis-je mort?  
-Par le sort de la mort. _C'était Sirius qui avait répondu, il se tourna vers Worms. _À cause de cet enfant lâche!  
-Sirius ne fait rien de stupide! Il n'est pas là en ce moment!  
-Tu te trompes Remus, il est ici, dans le château. Il est avec Ron depuis 13 ans!  
_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un petit garçon roux. Il se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles._  
-Euh... Comment veux-tu que j'ai Peter Pettigrew avec moi, je ne le connais même pas.  
-Et ton rat, il lui manque un doigt!  
-Va chercher ton rat, Ron.  
-Non, il fait parti de la famille!  
-Aller Ron, va chercher ton rat! _C'était Hermione qui avait prononcé sa première phrase depuis le __début __de l'histoire. _  
-Mais Mione!  
-Écoutes ta petite amie et va chercher ton rat! _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Prongs. _Ben quoi?  
-Je ne sors pas avec! _C'était Hermione et Ron qui affirmaient__ la remarque de James Potter._  
-J'y vais. _Ron était parti chercher son rat__.__ Une fois celui-ci trouvé, il était revenu dans la salle sur demande. Quand il rentra, Harry était en plein conversation avec son père, Remus avec Moony, Sirius avec Padfoot et Hermione surveillait Worms. _  
-Vous savez, ça ne veut rien dire, peut-être que ce n'est pas...  
-Worms, regarde le rat, bordel! C'est toi!  
-Au moins, vous allez me croire...dit Sirius.  
_C'était tellement plaisant de voir que tout le monde le croyait, que tout le monde savait qu'il était vraiment innocent. Il expira un grand coup, le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé. Pendant plus de 12 ans il avait voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à son traitre d'ami. Ce qui le rendait le plus joyeux, c'est que le groupe des Maraudeurs était présent, les quatre amis étaient unis. Remus était pensif lui aussi, mais un détail venait de lui frapper l'esprit. _  
-Enfermer le rat dans un contenant, il faut qu'on parle avant! _Tout le groupe regarda Remus. _  
-Merde! Remus!  
-Attend Sirius! Comment nos nous passés sont arrivés ici?  
-J'avoue que ça m'intrigue...  
_Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas comment ils avaient fait pour arriver dans le futur. Ils étaient dans leur salle commune quand une lumière magique était apparue devant eux. Padfoot, qui était attiré, était allé vers la lumière, Prongs qui ne voulait pas laisser son frère de coeur, avait suivit Padfoot, Moony avait été entrainé par Prongs pour enfin entrainer Worms. Les quatre amis s'étaient regardés et finalement ils avaient pris une grande inspiration._


	5. Chapter 5

-On ne sait pas comment on a fait... une nuage magique est apparue devant nous et on est allé à tour de rôle dans le nuage. _Padfoot se frottait le crane avec sa main, Sirius savait que c'était un signe de gêne. Surement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'à là. _

_Remus regardait Padfoot, qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Il se rappelait de cette histoire, le soit disant voyage, mais dans ses souvenirs, c'était seulement un rêve. Il n'avait jamais parlé de se rêve, surement, par peur, de leur trahison. Il avait tellement eu peur de ce rêve, qu'il ne savait même pas si c'était vraiment réaliste. Sirius venait de se souvenir de ce voyage, il se tourna vers Remus qui faisait un signe de la tête. Lui aussi... Sirius était perdu, si ils avaient réellement fait le voyage, quelques années avant la trahison, pourquoi est-ce que Peter est resté avec eu? Il venait de se souvenir! _-Remus, Peter nous a manipulé!

-Je sais Sirius, je viens de me souvenir!

-Ce saleté rat!

-Sirius! _Les quatre Marauders avaient crié sur le Sirius du futur. _

-Il va vous manipuler, en vous disant : je ne vais jamais vous trahir, vous êtes mes amis, vous aviez tout de ce qui est le précieux...

-Sirius a raison, Prongs, Padfoot et Moony ne faites pas confiance en lui! _Remus avait une voix de supplication, car il savait que les quatre amis allaient bientôt disparaitre et qu'ils vont se réveiller, tous les quatre, dans leur dortoir._

_Remus avait bien fait de tout expliquer aussi vite, avec l'aide de Sirius, car deux minutes après une masse de magie avait apparu dans la pièce et les Marauders étaient, tous les quatre, dans leur dortoir, entrain de dormir. _

-Ils sont dans leur temps? _Hermione avait l'air perdu. _

-Je crois que oui...

_Remus n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, car tout le temps était figé. Personne ne bougea et il aura aucun mouvement jusqu'à ce que le temps aura décidé. Tout pouvait changer. Si les Marauders se souviendraient de cette nuit._

* * *

_Dans un dortoir, en 1975, quatre garçons dormaient paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des endormis se réveilla en panique. En ce moment, les trois autres s'étaient réveillé et avaient été rejoindre son ami qui paniquait. Prongs se leva en premier, suivit de Moony, mais Worms resta dans son lit. Il faisait semblant de n'avoir jamais entendu le cri persan. Il savait que ça ne changera rien, il n'avait jamais aidé Padfoot quand il faisait ses fameux cauchemars, il arrivait même qu'il pleure, mais Worms n'était pas bon pour aider son ami, c'était le rôle de Prongs et Moony. _

-Pad? Qu'est-ce qui arrive?

-J'étais à Azkaban! Je me suis évadé et je te cherchais Moony, ensuite Prongs tu étais mort et Worms était un traite!

_En ce moment Worms s'était levé pour les rejoindre. _

-Va t'en Peter! Je ne veux plus te parler!

_En ce moment Peter était parti se recoucher, demain il ira surement mieux?_

-Voyons Siri, ce n'était qu'un rêve...

-Non! Ça va arrivé et tu vas avoir un fils, on était tous les quatre dans le futur, avec ton fils et ses amis. Il y avait aussi Moony du futur et moi du futur.

-Sirius ce n'était qu'un...

-S'il te plait Moony! Crois-moi!

-J'essaie...

-On y était et sincèrement, je ne me rappelle pas de mettre mit au lit!

-Je dois admettre que moi non plus.

-Moi non plus.

_Les trois amis se regardèrent puis ils regardèrent l'heure en même temps. _**12h27. **

-Tu me niaises? Moony, on n'était même pas couché à 12h20 !

-Ok, on va dormir et demain on s'en reparle? D'accord?

-Ok, bonne nuit! _Répondit Moony et Padfoot en même temps._

_Sirius regarda le ciel avant de s'endormir. Ses amis avaient oublié... Mais pourquoi lui s'en rappelait?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sirius se réveilla quand il senti quelqu'un s'assoir au bout de son lit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Remus qui lui avait l'air d'attendre qu'il se réveil. Sirius s'assit à côté de son ami avant de commencer à parler. _

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony?

-Moi aussi...

-Toi aussi?

-Padfoot, je me souviens de la nuit, de mon futur moi et de Peter...

-Moony, comment? Je croyais que seulement moi souvenait d'hier.

-Je crois que c'est parce que nous sommes encore en vie dans le futur...

-Et Worms?

-Il le cache surement, il est quand même le traite...

-J'avoue.

-De quoi vous parlez? _Demanda un James à moitié endormis. _Vous m'aviez réveillé...

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'hier? _Demanda Remus. _

-De mon rêve bizarre, oui, mais de la soirée, non.

-Laisse moi deviner : tu étais dans le futur avec Ron, hermione et Harry Potter. Remus du futur est arrivé et nous sommes allés dans la salle sur demande, j'étais à Azkaban pendant 12 ans, tu étais mort, Moony n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et Peter était un traitre.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Je ne crois pas que c'était un rêve, aussi non, on aurait tout fait le même. _Répondit Moony. _

-Et Worms? _Demanda James. _

-Je pense qu'il va nous mener en bateau. _Répondit Sirius._

-Nous ne dirons rien à Peter pour l'instant, d'accord? _Demanda Remus._

-Je suis d'accord. _Répondit Sirius. _

-Moi aussi.

-Allons déjeuner, je meurs de faim!

_Les trois amis marchèrent vers la grande salle et ils virent Lily Evans et ses amies. James avança vers la jeune femme et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. D'un regard de mort, Lily regarda James. Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole. _

-Prongs, pas de bêtise...

-Tu sais Evans, j'ai voyagé dans le futur...

-Tu as quoi? Tu es con ou quoi?

-Euh... Non...

-C'est très dangereux les voyages! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Est-ce que j'étais Auror?

-Lily... nous étions mort...

-Quoi?!

-Oui, Prongs, tu as tellement écouté ce qu'on venait de dire : on ne dit rien!

-Mais elle a le droit de savoir, non?

-Dans un sens, Prongs n'a pas tort et elle pourrait nous aider.

-À quoi?

-En gros, Peter est un traitre, Severus veut te sauver les fesses et Prongs et toi vous aviez un fils, qui ressemble beaucoup à James, mais il a tes yeux.

-Sirius?

-Oui?

-Tu viens d'appeler Snivellus par son prénom!

-Ben, il nous a aidé, en tout cas, dans le futur...

-Lily! _Salua Severus qui venait d'arriver dans la salle. _

-Severus! J'ai besoin de toi!

-Pourquoi?

-En fait, Severus, nous avions tous les quatre besoin de toi...

-Pardon? James qui utile mon prénom, c'est la première!

-Nous sommes sérieux Severus, tu connais beaucoup plus les sors que nous quatre réunis. _Expliqua Remus. _

-En quoi je dois vous aidez?

-À sauver la vie de James et moi.

_Severus regarda Lily puis le trio, il réalisa que Peter n'était pas avec eux. Ainsi, pour Lily, Severus acquiesça. Remus se leva en faisant signe au groupe de venir avec lui. Severus suivit aussi le petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un mur. Remus fit signe à ses amis de rester à leur place. Il passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparut devant eux. Lily prit Severus par le bras et l'amena dans la salle sur demande. Il y avait deux divans, un rouge et un vert. Remus sourit à Severus, mais celui ci était sur le choc. Il se passait quelque chose qui n'était pas clair avec eux. Il souhaita intérieurement qu'il apprendrait vite la vérité de tout ce cirque.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Severus regarda les trois Marauders qui étaient présent en ce moment. Tout d'un coup, il s'imagina un plan des Marauders pour lui faire une de leurs fameux "blagues". Il retira soudainement cette pensée, quelque chose lui disait que les trois Marauders avaient besoin de lui, mais comme il est un bon serpentard, il va jouer avec la ruse. Remus regarda Severus et comprit son plan.  
_

-Écoute Severus, on a vraiment besoin de toi, autant Lily que nous... _Commença Remus avant d'être interrompu par Sirius. _

-Laisse de côté, s'il te plait, nos différents pour le temps qu'on t'explique, ensuite tu pourras décider de nous aider.

-Pour Lily. _Termina James, qui savait que Severus avait un faible pour la jolie rousse. _

-Pour Lily... _Répéta tranquillement Severus. _

-Remus, explique notre problème, tu es le mieux placé. _Demanda James en se tourna vers son ami._

-Euh... par où qu'on commence? _Demanda ce dernier. _

-Commence par le début, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? _Proposa Sirius. _

-Ok. Tu connais quoi sur les voyages dans le temps?

_Severus leva un sourcil vers le loup-garou, les voyages dans le temps, mais c'est de la magie noire! Comment les Marauders et Lily se sont mis dans cette galère, si toute fois ils ont réellement voyagé dans le temps. _

-C'est une magie très rare, _Répondit ce dernier,_ peu de personnes en sont capable d'utilisés, car c'est une magie très noire, les retourneurs dans le temps n'ont qu'une durée de douze heures, mais si vous me parlez de voyages dans le temps, je présume que c'est plus qu'une demie journée?

-C'est exact, on ne sait pas comment nous avions fait ça, mais Remus, Sirius et moi sommes arrivés vingt ans plus tard, _commença James, _avec Peter.

-En parlant de lui, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous? _Demanda un Severus très curieux._

-On a appris qu'il nous trahi...

-C'était temps! _S'enquit de révéler le jeune serpentard. _

-Tu savais! _Même si cela ressemblait plus à une accusation, à cause du ton de voix, Severus vit que ce n'était qu'une question et une expression de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas réellement leur en vouloir, Peter avait été un salaud avec eux, dans leur dos, bien attendu._

-Je viens de l'apprendre, depuis quelques semaines, mais cela dure depuis un petit moment, je vous l'accorde.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment utiliser les voyages dans le temps? _Demanda Sirius._

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir?

-Parce que, sincèrement, savoir que tu as passé 12 ans à Azkaban pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commis, c'est dure!

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne soit pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu as même essayé de sauver James et Lily.

-Sirius! On n'a même pas expliqué le trois quarts! _S'exclama Remus. _Bon Severus, je te résume : nous avons vu un nuage violet, je crois, et Sirius et James ont voulu aller faire un petit tour, en m'entrainant et j'ai entrainé Peter. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il y avait trois personnes. C'était deux garçons et une fille, donc qu'on ne connaissait qu'une, le fils de James. Ensuite on a vu Sirius du futur et moi du futur. On a appris que Peter était un traitre et qu'il a trahi James et Lily quand tu-sais-qui voulait les tuer pour X raisons. On a aussi appris que tu as essayé de protéger Lily. C'est pour ça, qu'on veut bien te faire confiance...

-Euh... Moony, c'est un serpentard...

-C'est aussi mon ami Sirius! _Cria Lily. _Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

_Severus regarda son amie, sa seule amie à vrai dire. Il était très ému que celle ci lui fasse autant confiance._

-Bon, quel est le vrai problème? Vous aviez vu votre futur et?

-Severus, je suis morte, tout comme James. Remus est en mauvais condition et Sirius a passé douze ans à Azkaban...

-Lily, même si tu me dis tout ça, c'est le futur et risquez de changer serait trop dangereux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Dans le futur, Lily et toi vous étiez ensemble?

_James approuva avec un signe de tête. _

-Si nous changeons un détail, ce détail pourrait changer le fait que Lily et toi vous êtes ensemble...

-Mais si nous changeons un détail pour que tout soit meilleur, par exemple, si tu prends la Marque et ton futur-toi le regrette, tu pourrais changer cela...

-James, je suis déjà au courant de mon futur-moi...

-Tu fais des voyages! _S'écria tout le monde. _

-De temps en temps...

-Et les futurs conséquences? _Demanda Remus. _

-Si je change mon futur, je ne pourrais jamais informer Lily et je ne pourrais jamais devenir ce sadique monstre des cachots... _Severus était parti dans ses pensées quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la salle. _Bon, ok! Je vais vous aider, mais à une condition, que ça marche à ma manière. Heureusement, je sais comment fonctionne les voyages et vous non. Vous allez devoir m'écouter et bien comprendre : si vous voulez que ça change, on va devoir être très prudent et de voyage autant dans le futur que de revenir.

-Pour voir la différence entre le présent et le futur. _Termina James. _Moony, Padfoot et Lil', on va devoir être très prudent, je suis d'accord avec Severus sur ce.

_Severus regarda le groupe, en quoi suis-je encore embarqué? Cette question lui revenait toujours, mais il savait que ça allait arrivé. Lily sourira à Severus, elle était si contente que celui ci soit avec les Marauders, elle a toujours pensé que du bien envers lui. Sirius écouta James tout en s'imagina que Severus était un bon allié, il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les voyages, beaucoup plus que tous les Marauders réunit. James était content de réaliser que ce serpentard n'était pas comme les autres, il connaissait le moyen de pouvoir changer tant de choses, mais il ne l'utilisait pas dans son avantage. Remus remarqua le peu de joie que le jeune serpentard avait démontré, il lui sourit avec un beau sourire pur, que celui ci lui rendit._


	8. Chapter 8

_James regarda Severus qui commença à agiter sa baguette magique en cita un mot. Il était sur le choc, il ne pensait jamais que Severus allait accepté aussi facilement, mais pour Lily, celui ci était prêt à tout. Lily sourit en voyant Severus agir, elle était contente que celui ci peut faire parti du groupe de gryffondor. Sirius était surpris de la puissance du sort de cet adolescent, il ne démontrait jamais sa vraie valeur en cours. Remus était heureux de voir le vrai Severus, il méritait beaucoup mieux que les traitements que les Marauders avaient commis. Le jeune serpentard était heureux de pouvoir aider Lily avec ses connaissances, ensuite elle ne pourra plus lui reprocher ses lectures... Avant que tout le monde aille dans le nuage, Severus parla._

-Ok, maintenant, vous ne devez pas juger de ce que vous allez voir, ok?

-D'accord! _Répondit le groupe._

_Severus entra en premier dans le nuage, suivit de Remus et de Sirius. James prit la main de Lily et entra dans le nuage à son tour. Quand Severus sortit du nuage, il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle sur demande, mais dans les cachots. _

-Severus, je t'ai déjà de ne pas... _Commença une voix froide et glacial._

_Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers l'homme qui était en face d'eux, Sirius déglutit quand il remarqua qui était l'homme. Severus s'avança vers lui. Il fit signe au gryffondor de ne pas bouger. _

-Je sais Severus, mais c'était important...

-Je vois ça, _répondit le futur Severus, _bienvenue dans le futur Lily, James, Remus et Sirius.

-Pourquoi il y a de la haine dans ta voix, Severus. _Demanda Lily. _

-Les temps sont sombre ici, je m'en excuse. _Il se retourna vers le Severus du passé. _Depuis quand es-tu avec eux?

-Une journée, le temps qu'on se prépare à venir ici et...

-Severus, tu as perdu la tête? Tu ne dois pas modifier le temps et l'espace!

-Mais Lily...

-Lily ne sera plus ton ami dans deux ans, je crois? _Severus retourna dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que les voyageurs le regardaient bizarrement. _

-Quoi? _Demanda celui ci. _

-Depuis quand tu es si cruel? _Demanda Lily. _

-Depuis ta mort. _Répondit le Severus du futur.  
_

-Je suis au courant, tu as aussi essayé de me sauver...

-Mais cela n'a pas marché, je peux vous posez une question?

-Oui. _Répondit le groupe du passé. _

-Pourquoi Severus est avec vous et non Peter?

-Car Peter est le traitre qui nous a tué... _Répondit James. _

-Et on a pensé que Severus pourrait plus nous aider, plus qu'il sait, plutôt vous savez utiliser se sort, merde! C'est mélangeant à la fin! _S'écria Sirius. _

-Malheureusement, ça serait trop dangereux de changer le passé, euh... le futur pour vous.

-Mais si on réussit, on pourrait sauver tant de gens! _S'écria Lily. _

-Tu sais Severus, ce que tu m'as dit sur les mangemort, je ne voudrais pas en faire parti...

-Tu dois en faire parti, aussi non, Lily et James ne seront pas que leur vie est en danger...

-Mais Severus, on le sait.

_Le futur Severus réfléchissait à une solution, il était vrai qu'ils étaient au courant de plusieurs choses en même temps. Cela dit, changer le passé pourrait s'avérer très dangereux. Autant pour les bonnes choses que les mauvaises. Cependant, il était encore temps de tout changer. _

-Je vais vous aidez, mais! Je dois prévenir quelqu'un... _Sur ces mots, Severus partit. Les trois Marauders ainsi que Lily et Severus se regardèrent. Le jeune serpentard leva ses épaules en signe qui ne comprenait pas ce que son lui-futur avait dans la tête. Dix minutes passèrent et Severus était enfin de retour, cependant, il y avait aussi le Directeur, Minerva, Ron, Hermione et Harry._


	9. Chapter 9

_Les voyageurs du passé regardèrent tout le nouveau groupe arriver dans les cachots. _

-Directeur! Vous aviez vieillis! _S'écria Sirius._

-Voyons, mon enfant, ce n'est pas une chose à dire, dans votre temps, je suis déjà vieux.

-Ceci étant dit, pourquoi le Severus du futur a demandé de l'aide? _Demanda Sirius._

-Parce qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron iront dans le passé avec vous cinq. _Expliqua Minerva._

-Quoi?_ Demandèrent les cinq voyageurs du passé._

-Vous aviez très bien compris, ainsi, Harry pourra aider le Directeur dans le passé et ils vont essayer de nous sauver, c'est ça? _Demanda Remus._

-Je ne crois pas que ça va être aussi facile, Remus. _Soupira Severus._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? _Demanda James._

-Même vingt ans dans le futur. vous-savez-qui est toujours en puissance, même si, en ce moment, il n'est pas encore apparu. Harry ira dans le passé pour vaincre le mage noir.

-C'est exact. J'ai une lettre pour mon passé, Harry?

-Oui, monsieur?

-Je voudrais que tu apportes la lettre au Directeur, tu te souviens du livre de Tom?

-Comment l'oublier! J'ai combattu un Basilic.

-Tu as combattu un basilic à ton âge! _S'écrièrent le groupe._

-Je ne suis pas mort, à ce que je sache.

-Mais Harry, même moi, ton père, n'aurait jamais pu battre un Basilic.

-C'est parce que tu es trop peureux. _S'exclama Severus._

_Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Sirius, quand il vit le visage de James, s'est mis à rire._

-Assez de plaisanterie, _s'exclama le Directeur_, maintenant, Harry, je voudrais que tu m'aides, je veux dire mon passé. Ce que je veux que tu fasses et tu auras besoin de tout le monde, même Severus. _En exclamant ce détail, le vieux se tourna vers les trois personnes, qui d'ordinaire, auraient demandé pardon ou excuse moi. Cependant, le mage blanc n'avait pas prévu qu'un regard entre les quatre garçons se feraient ni même tous les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, ainsi, le Directeur se retourna vers Harry_. Je suis surpris. _S'exclama, après quelques minutes le Directeur._

-Nous aussi! _confirma le reste du groupe._

Quoi donc? _Demanda Sirius._

-Vous n'aviez pas protesté, aucun de vous quatre. _Expliqua Minerva._

-Je crois, qu'après ce que Peter nous a fait, je veux dire, va nous faire, on peut voir qui est vraiment bien et qui est vraiment mal._ Expliqua James._

-Tu sais, James, que le Severus que tu vois est un mangemort? _Demanda Severus._

-Je le sais, mais ça se voit aussi que vous n'êtes pas bien dans se rôle._ Continua James._

-Un Potter qui me dit ça? Je dois rêver! _S'exclama le grand Severus._

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais saches que tu ne me connais pas ni celui qui est avec vous.

-Si tu crois qu'il va nous faire de quoi! _S'exclama Sirius_. Nous avions tout fait pour qu'il vient avec nous dans le futur, il nous a aidé et je l'apprécie de plus en plus. Il pourrait presque être dans le groupe des Marauders!

_Tout le monde regarda Sirius, avant il n'aurait jamais pris la défense de Severus Snape. Cependant, c'était avant, maintenant que Snape avait aidé à James, Lily et Remus, Sirius ne voyait que du bien en lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas un mangemort, pas encore, mais Sirius s'était juré à lui-même que jamais Severus virerait dans le clan des méchants. Lily regarda Sirius et elle lui sourit, c'était la première fois qu'elle vit Sirius défense le Severus du passé. James et Remus étaient très surpris, mais très heureux que leurs ami soit aussi convaincu que le Severus du passé était gentil, dans le fond, il a toujours été correct avec eux. C'était les Marauders qui n'étaient pas gentil avec. Le Severus du futur regarda son lui du passé, mais où était rendu sa haine? C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, James et Sirius ne faisaient pas grand chose contre lui. S'il devenait un Marauder? Sa vie serait différente. Tout pleins de questions se mirent à danser dans la tête du grand Severus. Le Directeur et Minerva regardèrent la scène en silence, un long silence qui a mis tout le monde un peu mal à l'aise. Ron fut le premier à priser la glace, épais, du lourd silence._

-C'est quand qu'on y va? _Demanda se dernier._

-Quoi? _S'exclama tout le groupe._

-Dans le passé!

-Ron, attend, on doit avant tout savoir ce qu'on va faire dès qu'on sera dans le passé._ Expliqua Hermione._

-J'ai une idée!_ S'écria Harry._

-Quel est ton idée, Harry? _Demanda le vieux mage._

-On irait à l'école, comme si nous étions nouveaux, j'irais à Serpentard pour être avec Severus, Hermione et Ron seront à Griffondor. Ainsi, je pourrais essayer de savoir les plans de Voldemort...

-Tu as dit son nom! _S'écrièrent les jeunes du passé._

-J'ai été élevé par des Moldus, je n'ai pas peur des noms. _Expliqua Harry._

-Tu as été élevé par qui? _Demanda James._

-S'il-vous plait ne me dites pas que c'est par elle! _Crièrent Severus et Lily en même temps._

-Ma tante Pétunia et mon oncle Vernon.

-Mais qu'avais-tu la tête Albus! _S'écria Severus du futur, en se souvenant de la soeur de son ancienne meilleure amie._

-Severus, vous m'aviez fait le même discours il y a treize ans...

-Oui, mais je ne croyais pas que vous l'aviez laissé là, après tout ce que je vous ais informé! _S'écria Severus adulte._

-Attends, deux petites minutes, Severus! Tu étais au courant que ma soeur avait la garde de Harry et tu n'as rien fait!

-Lily, ce n'est pas à moi de demander,_ expliqua le jeune adolescent,_ c'est plutôt au futur moi que tu dois en parler.

-Oui, tu as raison, désolé, Sevy. Severus! _S'écria Lily_. Comment as-tu pu laisser ma soeur avoir sa garde!

-Je ne pouvais rien pour lui et à l'époque, j'avais d'autres problèmes.

-Comme? _Demandèrent tous les jeunes._

-Pas vos affaires. _Confirma Severus._

-Et moi? C'est quand même de mes affaires, non?_ Demanda le jeune Severus._

-Non, plus que tout va changer, grâce à vous huit.

-Ça va être dure d'expliquer cela à l'école, _commença Remus_, comment nous allons faire?

-Premièrement, nous trois seront nouveaux, je vais être avec le jeune Severus, ensuite vous alliez faire la connaissance de mes cousins, Hermione et Ron qui par la suite, nous allons se tenir ensemble...

-Mais Harry, comment expliquer tout ça à Peter, sans qu'il sache que nous savons pour lui et le futur? _Demanda Sirius._

-On n'a qu'à le suivre un de ses soirs, il va toujours voir Lucius pour lui donner des détails. _Expliqua Severus._

-Ainsi, _continua Harry,_ nous allons nous réunir, pour former un groupe et pour toi, maman, tu vas venir, car ton meilleur ami fait parti de la gang de Griffondor.

-Harry?_ Demanda Severus._

-Oui?

-Tu as oublié un détail, nous ne sommes pas supposé se tenir ensemble, Griffondor et Serpentard, je veux dire.

-Voyons Severus, tu es avec qui se soir? Avec tes sepents ou les lions?_ Demanda Harry._

-Avec les lions, mais je vais et tu vas te faire détester.

-Je m'en fiche, ce que je veux c'est de sauver mes parents et aussi ton caractère de fou!

-Mon caractère de fou?_ Demanda le jeune Severus._

-Tu vas comprendre dans le passé, bon on est tout prêt? Good, on y va alors. Aussi, j'ai hâte de vous revoir, Directeur et Minerva.

-Nous aussi, mon cher petit. _Sourira Minerva._

-On se revoit dans peu de temps, aussi Harry, ne te fais pas remarquer quand tu arriveras.

-Monsieur le Directeur, ce n'est pas mieux d'arriver dans la salle sur demande?_ Demanda Severus._

-Bonne idée, mes petits, sachez que je suis fier de vous cinq et de vous trois. Ayez confiance en vous et en vos amis, car pendant ce long voyage, vous allez découvrir des choses terribles, mais aussi des nouvelles découvertes plus belle et je souhaite me réveiller un matin et de revoir James et Lily, aussi de vous voir heureux, Severus, mon petit. Sirius et Remus, vous êtes les plus heureux que je n'ai jamais vu. Remus, ait confiance en toi, je sais que Sirius est très proche de toi et qu'il n'a jamais laissé tomber son Moony.

-Comment vous saviez, pour mon surnom. _Demanda Remus._

-Tu ne savais pas, ce vieux fou sait tout! _S'exclama Severus._

-Je te jure qu'on va changer se futur! _S'écria Sirius._

-Alors on y va! _S'écria Harry._


End file.
